2013 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers
The 2013 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers is a list of the Top 500 wrestlers according to the magazine Pro Wrestling Illustrated. 1-50 :1. John Cena :2. CM Punk :3. Hiroshi Tanahashi :4. Bully Ray :5. Kazuchika Okada :6. Sheamus :7. Jeff Hardy :8. Alberto del Rio :9. Dolph Ziggler :10. Kevin Steen :11. Daniel Bryan :12. Austin Aries :13. Ryback :14. The Big Show :15. Randy Orton :16. Kane :17. Suwama :18. Antonio Cesaro :19. James Storm :20. Kofi Kingston :21. Wade Barrett :22. KENTA :23. Kurt Angle :24. Bobby Roode :25. Chris Jericho :26. Dean Ambrose :27. Jay Briscoe :28. AJ Styles :29. Jack Swagger :30. Takeshi Morishima :31. The Miz :32. Devon :33. Big E Langston :34. Matt Morgan :35. Seth Rollins :36. Kenny King :37. Michael Elgin :38. Prince Devitt :39. Roman Reigns :40. Mark Henry :41. Samoa Joe :42. Davey Richards :43. Magnus :44. Jay Lethal :45. Christopher Daniels :46. Sting :47. Curtis Axel :48. El Texano Jr. :49. Mark Briscoe :50. Damien Sandow 50-100 :51. Johnny Gargano :52. La Sombra :53. Cody Rhodes :54. Shinsuke Nakamura :55. Adam Cole :56. Kazarian :57. Hernandez :58. R-Truth :59. Fandango :60. Chavo Guerrero Jr. :61. Eddie Edwards :62. Mr. Anderson :63. Rob Van Dam :64. Rey Mysterio :65. Masakatsu Funaki :66. Sami Callihan :67. Roderick Strong :68. Sami Zayn :69. D.O.C. :70. Togi Makabe :71. Zema Ion :72. Christian :73. Kyle O’Reilly :74. Brodus Clay :75. Sin Cara :76. Jun Akiyama :77. CIMA :78. El Mesias :79. Bo Dallas :80. Go Shiozaki :81. Bobby Fish :82. Titus O’Neil :83. Abyss :84. Justin Gabriel :85. Michael Bennett :86. Gunner :87. Rhino :88. Karl Anderson :89. Darren Young :90. Volador Jr. :91. Adam Pearce :92. Steve Corino :93. Matt Taven :94. Masada :95. Lance Archer :96. Jimmy Jacobs :97. AR Fox :98. Davey Boy Smith Jr. :99. Colt Cabana :100. Minoru Suzuki 101-150 :101. Wes Brisco :102. Kassius Ohno :103. Matt Hardy :104. Hayato Fujita :105. Tensai :106. Samuray del Sol :107. Jimmy Uso :108. Blue Demon Jr. :109. Satoshi Kojima :110. Jey Uso :111. Tyson Kidd :112. Adrian Neville :113. ACH :114. Hiroyoshi Tenzan :115. Bray Wyatt :116. Alex Shelley :117. Leo Kruger :118. Corey Graves :119. Naomichi Marufuji :120. Rhett Titus :121. Caprice Coleman :122. KUSHIDA :123. L.A. Park :124. Shelton Benjamin :125. Kenny Omega :126. Luke Harper :127. Ricochet :128. Takashi Sugiura :129. Cedric Alexander :130. Rob Conway :131. Rush :132. Knux :133. The Great Khali :134. El Terrible :135. Mike Mondo :136. Shingo :137. Zack Ryder :138. Joey Ryan :139. Manabu Soya :140. Heath Slater :141. Takao Omori :142. Jamin Olivencia :143. Alex Riley :144. Ray Gonzalez :145. Erick Rowan :146. Drake Younger :147. Santino Marella :148. Jinder Mahal :149. Primo :150. Manik 151-200 :151. Matt Jackson :152. Mascara Dorada :153. Epico :154. Crimson :155. Ted DiBiase Jr. :156. William Regal :157. Nick Jackson :158. Rob Terry :159. Drew McIntyre :160. Chuck Taylor :161. Yoshinobu Kanemaru :162. Christian York :163. El Super Fenix :164. Curt Hawkins :165. Ryusuke Taguchi :166. Kahagas :167. Papadon :168. Eddie Kingston :169. Kota Ibushi :170. Cliff Compton :171. Stevie Richards :172. BJ Whitmer :173. Chris Angel :174. Yoshi Tatsu :175. Andy Leavine :176. Tadarius Thomas :177. Perro Aguayo Jr. :178. Hirooki Goto :179. Conor O’Brian :180. Murat Bosporus :181. Daga :182. Minoru Tanaka :183. Místico II :184. Toru Yano :185. Jay Bradley :186. Mohammed Yone :187. Katsuyori Shibata :188. Dr. Wagner Jr. :189. RJ Brewer :190. JTG :191. Mike Peterson :192. Cibernetico :193. Masato Tanaka :194. QT Marshall :195. Chicano :196. Hunico :197. David Starr :198. David Otunga :199. Sam Shaw :200. Camacho 201-250 :201. Robbie E :202. Shawn Spears :203. Takashi Iizuka :204. La Mascara :205. Oliver Grey :206. El Hijo del Santo :207. Kensuke Sasaki :208. Matt Cross :209. Ricky Marvin :210. Soul Rocker :211. Taiji Ishimori :212. Rockstar Spud :213. Averno :214. Brian Kendrick :215. Alex Silva :216. Paul London :217. Ultimo Dragon :218. Genki Horiguchi :219. Katsuhiko Nakajima :220. Douglas Williams :221. Robert Anthony :222. Tyson Dux :223. Gamma :224. Uhaa Nation :225. Joe E. Legend :226. Jushin Thunder Liger :227. Ultimo Guerrero :228. Jessie Godderz :229. Yuji Nagata :230. Mojo Rawley :231. Kaz Hayashi :232. Xavier Woods :233. BxB Hulk :234. Yujiro Takahashi :235. Garrett Bischoff :236. Shuji Kondo :237. Ruckus :238. Akira Tozawa :239. Darin Corbin :240. Super Crazy :241. Facade :242. Yoshihito Sasaki :243. Arik Cannon :244. Kai :245. Ricky Reyes :246. Sha Samuels :247. BLK Jeez :248. Silas Young :249. VSK :250. Shaun Tempers 251-300 :251. Pentagon Jr. :252. Mr. 450 :253. Anthony Nese :254. Atsushi Aoki :255. Tyler Breeze :256. Heavy Metal :257. Kotaro Suzuki :258. Rick Victor :259. Tetsuya Naito :260. Petey Williams :261. Gory :262. Mikey Whiplash :263. Jesse Neal :264. Flash Flanagan :265. Kid Kash :266. Shane Matthews :267. Jack Evans :268. DJ Hyde :269. Delirious :270. Devon Moore :271. Scorpio Sky :272. MVP :273. Bestia 666 :274. Carlito :275. Pepper Parks :276. Rey Escorpion :277. Scott Parker :278. N8 Mattson :279. Daisuke Sekimoto :280. Chris Masters :281. Shawn Daivari :282. Dustin Rayz :283. Oliver John :284. Dragon Rojo Jr. :285. Marco Corleone :286. Mason Ryan :287. Trent Barreta :288. Cody Deaner :289. Ace Hawkins :290. Mickey Keegan :291. John McChesney :292. Eric Ryan :293. Richie Steamboat :294. Teddy Hart :295. Danny Havoc :296. Chessman :297. Michael Tarver :298. Tama Tonga :299. Mike Quackenbush :300. Cannonball Grizzly 301-350 :301. Damien Wayne :302. Josh Daniels :303. Shuji Ishikawa :304. Atlantis :305. Jigsaw :306. Christopher Silvio :307. Koji Kanemoto :308. Jake Carter :309. John Morrison :310. Diamante Azul :311. James Morgan :312. Gran Akuma :313. Craig Classic :314. Johnny Spade :315. Hallowicked :316. Asylum :317. Mikael Judas :318. Corey Hollis :319. Manabu Nakanishi :320. Mike Posey :321. Tommy Dreamer :322. Jocephus :323. Matt Burns :324. The Shard :325. Mentallo :326. Brady Pierce :327. Mark Haskins :328. Necro Butcher :329. Rudy Switchblade :330. Negro Casas :331. Judas Devlin :332. B-Boy :333. Brian Cage :334. Ryan Eagles :335. Tim Storm :336. Apollyon :337. Virus :338. Jake O'Reilly :339. Rich Swann :340. Jake Crist :341. Tim Donst :342. Drew Gulak :343. Big Duke :344. Matt Riviera :345. Mark Angelosetti :346. Dave Crist :347. Robbie Eagles :348. Lance Bravado :349. Anthony Darko :350. AHTU 351-400 :351. Chris Wylde :352. Robbie McAllister :353. Alex Kozlov :354. Harlem Bravado :355. Breaker Morant :356. RJ City :357. Tomahawk TT :358. Rocky Romero :359. Shane Haste :360. Dru Onyx :361. Shaun Ricker :362. Brandon Espinosa :363. Kekoa the Flyin’ Hawaiian :364. Elia The Great :365. Nui Tofiga :366. Caleb Konley :367. Tony Kozina :368. Eita Kobayashi :369. Josh Alexander :370. Josef Von Schmidt :371. Ethan Page :372. Oliver Cain :373. Mikey Nichols :374. Homicide :375. Tiger Mask IV :376. Sean Allen :377. Hartley Jackson :378. Sylvain Grenier :379. Briley Pierce :380. Vordell Walker :381. Krimson :382. Danny Burch :383. Robbie Gilmore :384. Stupefied :385. Ray Rosas :386. Gregory Iron :387. Kory Chavis :388. Johnny Yuma :389. Azrieal :390. Player Uno :391. Logan Shulo :392. Thomas Dubois :393. Johnny Goodtime :394. Bobby Shields :395. Ricky Mandel :396. Arch Kincaid :397. Mathieu St. Jacques :398. Black Ice :399. Chasyn Rance :400. Mike Rollins 401-450 :401. Chance Prophet :402. The Bodysnatcher :403. Kyle Sebastian :404. Kyle Matthews :405. Joe Gacy :406. Tim Edwards :407. Milo Beasley :408. A.J. Kirsch :409. Ricky Martinez :410. Michelle Starr :411. Bobby Sharp :412. Hellcat :413. Dave Dutra :414. Nick Madrid :415. Kwan Chang :416. Greg Anthony :417. Rob Sweet :418. Jon Davis :419. Matt Tremont :420. Bandido Jr. :421. Bill Collier :422. Crazzy Steve :423. Sexxy Eddie :424. Lance Anoa’i :425. Ray Alexander :426. Ken Steel :427. Buxx Belmar :428. Notorious T.I.D. :429. JD Maverick :430. Will Rood :431. Michael Barry :432. Ryan Reign :433. Alan Steel :434. Dylan Drake :435. Shane Strickland :436. Tommy Mack :437. Billy Blade :438. Nitro :439. Jack Thriller :440. Franky The Mobster :441. Paredyse :442. Gideon Malice :443. Sugar Dunkerton :444. Lince Dorado :445. Hornet :446. Danny Daniels :447. Aaron Epic :448. Blackjack Phoenix :449. Chris Cooper :450. Gabe Saint 451-500 :451. Steve Stasiak :452. Brandon Thurston :453. Ruff Crossing :454. CJ O'Doyle :455. Cloudy :456. Ron Falco :457. The Big O :458. Ryot :459. Martin Stanley Fuqua :460. Shooter Storm :461. Rudy Russo :462. Rip Impact :463. Chief Attakullakulla :464. Garrett Dylan :465. Jeff Cobb :466. The Silent Warrior :467. Venom :468. El Mariachi :469. Jeremy Wyatt :470. Chaz Montana :471. Danny Demanto :472. Ethan Cross :473. Matt King :474. Mark Bravura :475. Doyle Day :476. Marc Mandrake :477. Chrisifix :478. Shawn Patrick :479. Greg Excellent :480. Dave Osbourne :481. Mark Shurman :482. Butch Long :483. Napalm Bomb :484. Victor Creed :485. The Stro :486. Marc Krieger :487. Barry Hardy :488. Andrew Davis :489. Nick Vickers :490. Chris Perish :491. Vince Beach :492. Brandon Scott :493. Nicki Valentino :494. Chris LaPlante :495. KrackerJak :496. Johnny Adams :497. Slim Trimmons :498. Scotty Turner :499. Tim Zbyszko :500. Lucifer Lords External links and references *Pro Wrestling Illustrated Official Website *Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) 500 for 2013 Category:PWI 500 Category:PWI Top Lists